1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutover land restorers operating to flatten slash for reducing fire hazard and facilitating production of mulch for facilitating reforestation.
2. Prior Art
Road rollers such as steamrollers have wide, heavy, smooth rollers for compacting generally even surfaces. Sheepsfoot rollers have spikes or pegs projecting from the roller periphery to perforate or scarify the surface being rolled and effect greater compaction than road rollers. Floats have been used for dressing, finishing or smoothing surfaces. One type of float includes a platform of heavy, overlapping planks cleated together that is drawn over soil to smooth its surface, to improve its condition or to crush clods.